


Lovestruck

by Funqpop



Series: Kaidam [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam is gay and always will be, Bi Kai, Bi Vanessa, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay Reeve, Kissing, LGBTQ Characters, Lesbian Mira, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, One Shot, Pan Skeet, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, They all made up after the game, Truth or Dare, We will ignore that kiss in the first season, cope fic, headcanons, highschool, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Kai won the Hollow game with his new friends, They even started hanging out more. Something had grown inside him throughout everything, however.----------------------------------------------------------------This is a Cope-Fic, but please enjoy it. I'm writing it because I just recently got into The Hollow and it's actually helping me try to move my focus around to everything I really need to do right now.
Relationships: (Not Mentioned) Mira/Vanessa (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Reeve/Skeet (The Hollow)
Series: Kaidam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> This will be following the Real real groups. I will be making another one about the Virtual real groups.

Today had started out weird for Kai. He doesn't normally have nice dreams, but this one was made him feel both weird and happy. He didn't know how to feel. He had a flashback to the dream, it was Adam holding his hand on the beach as they looked up at the night sky. He didn't understand why he dreamt that, but it had to mean something... Right? He decided to text Mira about it.

 **Kai:** Hey Mira, I need your two cents on this dream I had last night.  
 **Mira:** Lemme hear it.  
 **Kai:** Me and Adam were on the beach, he was holding my hand and he was saying something as it ended. I couldn't hear it though.  
 **Mira:** Wow, you're truly an idiot...  
 **Kai:** Hey!  
 **Mira:** You obviously like Adam! Have you wanted to hold him hand, be near him more, or mushy stuff like that recently..?

Kai didn't respond as he stopped at his locker... He was deep in thought, looking at what she said. Had he really fallen for Adam? He didn't get to send a text back before he saw someone running up to him. It was Adam, Kai didn't know why he ran up to him though.

"Hey dude, why did you wanna rush over to me today?" Kai asked. "Mira said I should probably walk you to class today, said she was waiting for us." Adam said, smiling at Kai. Kai had to admit, that smile fit Adam VERY well. He hoped he would be able to see it more often now that they were getting used to this life. He nodded and walked to class with him.

* * *

After class, the group decided to get together with Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet. They wanted to do a sleepover and play some games together. They started with monopoly, which Reeve and Adam were butting heads over. Eventually, Adam won somehow, Reeve accepted defeat and gave him a fist bump for Adam's victory.

Vanessa went to go get stuff for their next game, which was a mystery. Skeet and Reeve decided to take to couch to cuddle up. Kai, Mira, and Adam knew they were together so they decided to let them have their time together. The three were in the kitchen eating some cookies Vanessa brought for the hangout. Kai was eating more cookies and Mira and Adam combined and they knew he'd regret it later, Adam chuckling as they both shared a knowing glance. Kai looked up at them in confusion, which was soon replaced with him just staring at Adam. He was lucky that he hadn't started blushing afterward, because Adam looked back at him. They were soon after called back into the living room. Mira sat with Vanessa, Skeet sat with Reeve, and Kai ended up sitting with Adam. They were all in a circle and Kai was curious about what they were going to play.

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Vanessa giggled. "How cliche," Reeve said, jokingly rolling his eyes before chuckling himself. "We'll pick a number between 1 and 5. whoever guessing the number Mira is thinking of will get a dare from her." Vanessa says. They then each say one number, not being able to pick a number someone else chose. Adam had been the one dared to do something, and Mira knew exactly how to start things off. "Give a hint about who your crush is." She says. He seems to think a moment. "He's Handsome." He says as he smiles. The Truth or Dare session goes on after that but Kai seems stuck on Adam's answer... He realized something he should have realized sooner... He likes Adam! He's jealous of whoever Adam likes!

* * *

Soon Kai was asked 'Truth or Dare'. "Truth." Kai answered. Skeet had been the one to asked and he looked over at Reeve, they smiled at each other. "Text your crush telling you like them." Skeet grinned. Kai stiffened up, not knowing if they knew how he felt toward Adam. He slowly pulled out his phone and texted Adam.

 **Kai:** ... You should already know what I'm about to type but... I love you, and I mean A LOT. Please don't hate me...

Adam felt his phone vibrate. He checked it and his eyes went wide. Kai didn't know how he was going to react, he just didn't want to be hated by his best friend. He looked over and Adam smiled at him. He blushed at his smile and covered his mouth with his hand, looking at the ground. He was embarrassed and he didn't know how to handle it. He uncovered it to give someone a truth or a dare and moved on.

Soon after Adam was asked 'Truth or Dare' by Reeve, Adam chose to take a dare. "Kiss your crush." He dared him. Kai honestly didn't think Adam would ever like him, he still hoped he would be the one that was kissed. Suddenly he felt some pressure against his face, he looked over and saw Adam smiling at him. He realized what happened and his blush had taken over his entire face. He didn't know what to do so he just looked down, embarrassed.

* * *

Later that night they had all been deciding where to sleep. Kai and Adam got the guest bedroom since Reeve and Skeet wanted to watch some TV before going to bed. He and Kai sat on the bed, a silence was between them. "So.." Adam broke the silence, "Want to be my boyfriend?" He asked. Kai looked up at Adam and suddenly kissed him on the lips, it was amazing as Adam kissed him back. They fell onto the bed and laid there kissing, breaking a few times to catch their breath. After their kissing session, they decided to actually sleep. Kai cuddled into Adam's chest, this was going to be the best rest he ever got.


End file.
